The Nutshell Series
by xKishii
Summary: The Nutshell Series, a series of short one-shots wrapping various stories we see in the Fairy Tail fanfiction column into a nutshell. Kind of. Rating might change, depends.
1. Lisanna's Back,Lucy Leaves Nutshellish!

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**Hey everyone! Here's a brand new story coming from Kishi~! This story is supposed to be for pure amusement, I'm not even sure if I can call this humor or not. Almost all grammar mistakes and misspells are solely on purpose. PLEASE do ****_NOT_**** take this story seriously, again this is for pure amusement. There is no offense meant in any of the kinds of plotlines/topics/whatever done in this story. This is just various types of plotlines used we find in the Fairy Tail column in some sort of nutshell-ish thing. Simply put, a series of kinds of stories in a very short one shot. Don't like don't read! So now that the message is done, I will now introduce to you readers:**  
**The Nutshell Series [TNSS].**  
**P.S - The nutshell stories are based off of some fanfics that I have read that are of the same plotline/type. Please do not flame for any inaccuracy. Don't flame about the story being offensive either, this story is mainly for amusement.**

* * *

_.-Chapter 1: Lisanna's Back, Lucy Leaves in a Nutshell!-._

"YAYYY LISANNA'S BACK!"

Erza, Gray, and Natsu yell. Lucy sat alone sulking because everyone ignored her due to Lisanna.  
Then Natsu Gray and Erza walk up to her coolly, and then say this oh so heartbreaking message with a straight face.

"We want Lisanna in our team so you're booted off durhurr."

Lucy fakes a smile. Then she makes some kind of mental resolve, going to the master's office and cries and goes all boo hoo. Talking to Makarov Lucy goes all

"I want to leave the guild because blablablabla reason blablabla strength blablabla."

And it turns out Lucy's LYING and she's just being a brokenhearted person who wants to run away from everything! Lucy is mainly heartbroken by the love interest... Natsu because almost all of these kind of stories are Nalu. She leaves the guild to train. She meets some epic person / dragon / thing and trains with him / her / it. _ Years later she goes back to guild under the name of some weird "cool" sounding name. Let's go with Mizuki Star, and she uses some kinda epic elemental slayer magic that is totally overpowered and can whoop anyone's butt. So "Mizuki Star" goes back to the guild let's say 3 years later totally over powered with that dragon slayer magic that makes her super powerful and overly powered. "Mizuki" fights Natsu. She wins. "Mizuki" joins Fairy Tail. Natsu is all

"WHAT'S THIS THING IN ME HEART GAHHH."

Lisanna notices and tries to remove "Mizuki" because we are SUCH great fans for making Lisanna evil. Here we add a bunch of drama and Lucy-wiping-the-floor-with-Lisanna kind of things but Lisanna manages to make some kinda drama between "Mizuki" and Natsu. Yet in the end Lisanna fails because alot of the fans don't like her at all*~! Then unsaid feelings come back and "Mizuki" accidentily starts dropping hints that she's Lucy blablabla. Due to people assuming Natsu is stupid and dense he doesn't know Mizuki = Lucy. Then like ten or twenty chapters later they realize she's Lucy Heartfilia. Then Natsu is all,

"LUCY I WANT YU BAK IN OUR TEAMMM."

Then Lucy is all,

"YEAH WELL BLABLABLABLA -sounds "epic" and makes some kind of "emotional" speech-."

Then things are all boo hoo and awkward between the two until one day Natsu is all

"I shall break thy awkwardness."

And confesses to thy Lucy and Lucy has an inner debate in her head then replies,

"aifhgmiahgfauihgr I lahv you 2 -heart heart heart-"

Then they get together.

The End.

* * *

**Yes. That was it. Hope you liked it! Anything I can work on? Oh yeah, any suggestions on the next kind of plotline/type of story I should do a Nutshell on next? I know, it's probably not exactly a nutshell, but I did my best. If you have an idea, it's optional but if you can give an example of what you mean by your suggestion? *Note : The more stories that have the same ideal plotline or whatever the better!**

*** - No I don't have a grudge against Lisanna or whatsoever. I rather not say why I added that part in.**


	2. Lucy's Pregnant Leaves AGAIN Nutshell

**A/N**

**Hey. Welcome to The Nutshell Series, once again! I do "nutshells" on plotlines that are common in the Fanfiction site, or sometimes if I can find any, overused. It's pretty hard to find some ideas in the FF site, and no these nutshells are NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT to bash on stories. THAT IS COMPLETELY UNTRUE. I RESPECT ALL STORIES, NO MATTER IF I HATE THEM OR LOVE THEM, I WILL RESPECT THEM AT THE VERY LEAST. So don't flame and all when you see me do a nutshell on a plotline you believe is good, even if it's common or overused. THIS WAS MADE FOR ONLY AMUSEMENT. Thank You. Chapter 2 is another form of those "Lucy leaves" kind of thing. But it's quite different. This is where Lucy's prego, ne? LET'S BEGIN.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail bla bla bla belongs to Hiro Mashima bla bla bla. If I did then... well... o _ o. It'd be horrible.**

**TNSS : Lucy's Pregnant, Leaves the Guild, then comes back with a Kid!**

* * *

"I'm leaving the guild." Lucy told Master Makarov.

"..Okay child. I'll remove the mark from your hand. Once blablablablablablablabla mark blablablabla guild blablablablabla."

"Thank you master. Tear." Lucy left with a tear. She was pregnant and didn't want anyone to know, blablabla. So Lucy was scared and freaked out about this whole children business, resulting in her leaving the guild out of le fear. Okay let's time skip to what, 10 years later maybe? Yeah let's go with ten. So 10 years later Lucy comes back to the guild with some 10 year old kid. Let's say this kid is a boy. And his name is... Hono. Yeah, haha. So she and her son Hono comes back to the guild and the guild is like, "HOLY CRAP!" okay? Cause Lucy brought a kid. Kid is like unknown papa. He bonds with his unknown father the most out of everyone in the guild. Let's just say it's Natsu because it's the usual pairing for these kind of stories. So Hono and Natsu get along together well and all, and Lucy's worried that Hono might find out. Cool. Soon Lucy tries to go around the questions her son will begin to bother her about on his father. Then maybe five to ten chapters later he finds out,

"HEY NATSU'S MY DADDY!"

And all. Because his qualities are similar to that of Natsu's. We can put that... they use fire dragon slayer magic, have the same eye color, somewhat reckless... seems hinting enough. So Lucy's going all,

"Fine I tell you truth."

And tells the history. Then we shove in emotional drama and sadness. THEN ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS LATER THEY FORGIVE EACHOTHER THEN GET TOGETHER AND FORM ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY. The End.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm serious. That was it again. Well... what do you think? Like, Dislike, Leave a Review maybe? Any suggestions for the next nutshell you'd like me to do? Oh and note this WILL contain more than just NaLu eventually. Like rival pairings. But it's humor (WOW KISHI HUMOR YEAH RIGHT) so I hope it doesn't really matter as much.**


	3. Lucy Leaves, Joins A New Guild Nutshell!

**MUST MUST MUST MUST READ!**

**Welcome to The Nut Shell Series, also known as TNSS. This is a series of various kinds of stories / cliches in the Fairy Tail section in a nutshell! I will try my best to make these accurate, but I try to find kinds that have many stories of it. Why? I can collect more info on the plot line that way, and turn it into one big nutshell in the best way that I can. Of course, this is made for pure crack / humor / amusement. Don't like, don't read! Thank you, and please enjoy TNSS! Please don't take TNSS the wrong way, these nutshell stories are not supposed to mean anything offensive. I respect all stories at the very least, whether I liked it or not!**

**TNSS DOES involve: Purposely made improper grammar and spelling. There will be a side note of the correct spelling if there is any.**  
**.. Now for the true A/N.**  
**Hi guys! I haven't been writing lately... so.. I'm sorry! My writing skills have DEFINITELY degraded, but here I present TNSS chapter 3, Lucy Leaves (for the 3rd time) and Joins Another Guild. I swear I can write the WHOLE series based on these stories.**

* * *

**CH 3: Lucy Leaves and Joins Another Guild.**

"WAAAAAHHHH BOOHOO I GOT KICKED OUT OF TEAM NATSUUUUU ITS ALL CUZ_[because]_ OF LISANNNAAAAAA WAAAAAH!"

Lucy sobbed after Natsu hurt her felingz _[feelings]_.

"SOBSOBSOBSOBSOB IM GONNA LEAVE THE GUILDDDD SOBSOBSOBSOB"

So Lucy runs away, removing her guild mark thingy and runs into GUESS WHO? STINGGGGGGGGGGG!

"ERMERGERD ITZ _[its]_ STING FROM SABURTEWTH _[Sabertooth]_!11one!1!11!"

"WHAT DA? WHAT IS WRAWNG _[wrong]_?"

"UUUUUUU MY LOVE OF MAI _[my]_ LAIFU _[life]_ KIK _[kick]_ ME OUT OF HIS TEEM_[team]_ AND I LEFT GUILD."

"Then join us pls_[please]_."

"okie_[okay; but I don't think this needs a caption]_."

So Sting and Lucy go to Sabertooth and he somehow convinces Jiemma or whoever is the master of the guild to let Lucy join. Then they start training lololololololo.

"GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO TWO MORE MILES LADY NOW NOW NOW GO YOU GOTTA DO IT IN RECORD TIME!"

"ASDIAHMGIUFA SHUT UP IM GOINGGG!"

10 seconds later.

"WAAAHHH I CAN'T DO IT I'M STILL SUPER DUPER SADDDDDD"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING"

So Sting keeps pushing Lucy to train and get stronger and them some time later they go back to Fairy Tail. Lucy is all cold hearted and hates Natsu now by the way. When they come to Fairy Tail, Lucy wants to fight with Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Let's fight! I'm aaaaalll fired u-"

HOLD IT. That's what Natsu says. So um, Lucy says.

"...Natsu."

Then Natsu says:

"...Lucy."

Okay here's how it goes.

Lucy:...Natsu.  
Natsu:...Lucy.  
Lucy: fite me irl_[in real life]_ hoar _[hoe]_.  
Natsu: aw yiss _[yes]_ im all fired up.

5 minutes later Natsu is wailing in agony and Lucy is all

"Hmph. Sting bby _[baby]_ lets go."

Because they're dating and stuff. Then they get married and live happily ever after and have 30 children and make Fairy Tail's lives miserable. Yep. Seems legit.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I feel like I just trolled you all LOL. My writing skills have definitely degraded so much... /brbcrying. Um anyway. Yeah. Like, Dislike, Leave a Review Maybe? I'd LOVE criticism on anything I could do to improve my "humor" skills and wrapping these up in nutshells. Do you guys have perhaps any ideas I could do on my next nutshell? I am open to anything! There has to be a considerable amount of stories that I can find and read to wrap it all up though! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
